


Your Stop Is Next

by chaehyungwonies



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon recognized him by the hoodie he wore, a deep black one with the number “96” written in thick white font on the back. He wore it every day for as long as the kid started taking this bus to Gwangju. His snapback may be different, his shoes may have changed, but the hoodie stayed as constant as the bus stop he got on and off at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stop Is Next

**Author's Note:**

> after seeing this tweet (https://twitter.com/hieutmp3/status/765922766432276480), i finally got inspiration to write again, so here it is!

Hyungwon recognized him by the hoodie he wore, a deep black one with the number “96” written in thick white font on the back. He wore it every day for as long as the kid started taking this bus to Gwangju. His snapback may be different, his shoes may have changed, but the hoodie stayed as constant as the bus stop he got on and off at.

 

Even though this stranger got on the bus a stop after Hyungwon’s and was on the bus for the entirety of Hyungwon’s ride, they never spoke. Hyungwon left the young man to his own devices, distracted by the games on his phone and the music playing in his ears. They never sat next to each other either. Hyungwon was always in the back, the kid was always a row in front of him.

 

It was like this for a good month and a half, 6 days a week, for the 4 hour bus ride from Seoul to Gwangju.

 

Then, Hyungwon’s situation changed.

 

He got a job as a backup dancer that pulled him away from the dance lessons he taught at a local school. He found himself working constantly, sweating in the practice room and rehearsing over and over again to prepare for this artist’s music show stages. It was the first time Hyungwon would be on television in this manner and he was a bit stressed about the ordeal. By the time the day ended and he got on the bus, he was so exhausted he barely had the energy to put on his headphones to listen to music and tune out the outside world.

 

A week after the new routine, Hyungwon fell asleep on the bus. It wasn’t the first time, no he often fell asleep but typically only for about an hour as he wasn’t too tired most days. This time, he was wiped out. Mouth slightly open, brain locked in deep sleep that tuned out the sound of the bus driver announcing stop after stop. He would have missed his stop if it hadn’t been for a hand at his shoulder and a soft voice saying  _ your stop is next _ in his ear, warm breath soothing but unusual enough to wake up Hyungwon.

 

When Hyungwon opened his eyes, he found himself looking up into the cool brown eyes of a masked stranger with a black hoodie and--wait, it was the kid. The one who always sat a row ahead of Hyungwon, the one who never spoke a word and wore the 96 hoodie like his life depended on it. Hyungwon had a moment of awe in his throat, captivated by the concern and seriousness in this strangers eyes but it was gone as soon as it came when the young man pulled back, the bus driver called out the name of Hyungwon’s stop, and Hyungwon had mere seconds to grab his bags and go before the stranger’s help became moot in point.

 

On the walk to his home, Hyungwon found himself pondering over the other man’s eyes, how...inviting he seemed with half his face covered and a hoodie and snapback covering whatever else could be seen of his face. In a way, Hyungwon wanted to say something next time, maybe ask for a name or say thank you.

 

The next day on the bus ride to Seoul, the kid was there, which was new. Hyungwon usually only saw him on the way back to Gwangju, never on the way to Seoul. There was a sense of mystery to this change, but Hyungwon was much too tired to ask anything about it and simply sat in his usual seat in the back and slipped on a pair of headphones to let music guide his eyes as he looked out the window.

 

About two hours into the ride while Hyungwon was sketching a draft for new choreography, the kid spoke up first. Hyungwon wasn’t sure if it was directed toward him at first, so he payed it no mind. He only realized the kid was talking to him when he found a pen in his face held by delicate fingers and looked up into those familiar enticing eyes.  _ You dropped this _ were the only words the stranger said before passing the pen along and turning back in his seat. Hyungwon frowned with the pen in hand, but returned to his task with little trouble.

 

The kid got off the bus first, Hyungwon tempted to say thank you or something before he left but the words were left in his throat as the young man left. With a sigh, Hyungwon packed up his own things and stared out the window for the next 10 minutes as his stop approached.

 

This day was rushed, new of stages added, times moved, and additional rehearsals added to the schedule. In essence, once the promotions started, Hyungwon would be busy for a good month and half, leaving Gwangju earlier in the day and leaving Seoul later at night to the point where his bus ride would really be the best amount of sleep he could get. That or staying with a local friend in Seoul.

 

And he still hadn’t met the artist he would be backing up.

 

Hyungwon fell asleep on the bus back to Gwangju everyday for the next week and a half, always woken up by the gentle voice in his ear and the calm hand on his shoulder. He said thank you after the first day, but the other man simply shook his head and motioned for Hyungwon to get ready for his stop. So, Hyungwon started to bring extra snacks on ride from Seoul, placing a little bag in the other man’s seat.

 

On the first day, Hyungwon had to hide the little smile on his lips as best he could when he heard the other mumble with confusion under his breath over the random bag in his spot. Hyungwon left a note of course (it said  _ Food for thanks, ChaeStar _ , with a little drawn star after  _ Chae _ ), but he never saw what the stranger’s face was because Hyungwon himself buried his face in papers with embarrassment at such a dumb thing as leaving gifts. After the third day, Hyungwon found a little bag of snacks in his seat on the morning bus to Seoul. He knew who it was from without even having to read the note, but the note was sweet regardless.

 

_ You’re the one who needs to eat, Legs. _

 

_ -Kkukkung _

 

At last the night for the first round of shows came and Hyungwon would finally meet the artist on stage at the rehearsal. Hyungwon himself wore a black beanie, recently bleached blonde hair hidden under the hat that matched the rest of his black clothing. The group went by JKS, a rapper trio of two rappers from a recently debuted boyband NuBoyz, Jooheon and #GUN, and a rapper who would make his debut stage today in the trio. He went by I.M, which was admittedly odd to Hyungwon. (Why was there a “.” in the middle of his stage name?)

 

When all the rappers went to introduce themselves to the backup dancers, I.M, the shortest and shyest of them all, froze up when he saw Hyungwon, who furrowed his brow with slight confusion. Was there something on his face? Was his eye makeup messed up? Did he wear his shirt backwards? There was something in his eyes that was familiar though, but Hyungwon couldn’t place it. So he simply bowed his head awkwardly with a short smile and turned to the other backup dancers to arrange the rehearsal.

 

The recording went well, there were a lot of fans of NuBoyz in the crowd and I.M was a little shy with the fans but they greeted him well. Hyungwon liked standing in the back and seeing Jooheon and Gun interact with the others, but his eyes always crept toward the shy smiley prince in the back. I.M was a cute guy, his smile was probably what hit Hyungwon the most. Besides the familiar look in his eyes that Hyungwon couldn’t get out of his head. It was like they’d met before, but Hyungwon didn’t know anyone named I.M or Changkyun (as later that day Jooheon told Hyungwon Changkyun is I.M’s birth name).

 

At the end of the show, Hyungwon prepared to go back to Gwangju to gather some bags and supplies as he’d be staying at a friend’s house in Seoul for a little while during the promotions for JKS. He waved off the rappers at their van, thanking each and every one of them for the opportunity he had in hand. Changkyun waved cutely, something in Hyungwon wanting to hold the younger’s hand in his own, but he kept to himself. He watched the van leave and with a final sigh, walked to the bus stop to prepare for his trip back home to say bye to his friends and parents before coming to Seoul.

 

Kkukkung wasn’t on the bus.

 

He shouldn’t have been, given Hyungwon’s bus this day was sooner than usual, but it was a bit unsettling to not see the hoodie-wearing young man in front of Hyungwon. Even though they didn’t really talk, his presence was soothing and the young man’s unspoken promise to wake up Hyungwon before his stop was missing from Hyungwon’s ride. It kept him up throughout the trip, an inch of anxiety settling on his shoulders as exhaustion hit with the deepening night.

 

On the way back to Seoul early the next morning, Kkukkung of course wasn’t there. Hyungwon was admittedly surprised at how much he liked the other man’s silent presence during the hours spent on the bus. It had only been two months with the other man and his “96” hoodie but Hyungwon missed him already. And now that he would be staying with Minhyuk for a month, he had no reason to take the bus back to Gwangju, which meant he wouldn’t see Kkukkung for at least another month. And by then, Hyungwon might stay in Seoul and rarely take the bus back, or Kkukkung could switch his stops or not take the same bus anymore and--

 

Hyungwon shook himself out of his self fretting, irritation soon taking place. Why was he spending so much time worrying about seeing a guy he didn’t even know (but a guy who let him feel comfortable and somewhat protected in a matter of days)? Hyungwon had bigger things to worry about like travel and rehearsals and working to get a stable job again once this run of promotions was over. So he pushed those thoughts to the side and climbed off the bus before taking a taxi to his next destination.

 

Minhyuk was delighted to see Hyungwon at the door, enthusiastically taking the blonde’s bags and tossing them in some room before informing Hyungwon that he has a friend over right now since he won’t be able to see his friend much longer for a little while.

 

Hyungwon didn’t mind, Minhyuk’s friends are nice and they tend not to bother him, but then Hyungwon saw a man with a hoodie, a deep black one with the number “96” written in thick white font on the back and he falters in his steps. It couldn’t be...there was no way fate could be this way and place Kkukkung back in Hyungwon’s life after Hyungwon had already dismissed the thought.

 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the man turned around and Hyungwon’s foolish hopes fell. It was Jooheon, who smiled happily and invited Hyungwon in for a hug like they hadn’t just met for the first time yesterday.  _ A friend of Minhyukie’s is a friend of mine _ was Jooheon’s reply to Hyungwon’s awkward return hug, and Minhyuk rolled his eyes and pinched Jooheon’s stomach and the younger man squealed and turned to whine at Minhyuk. It was cute, but from looking at the way they gazed at each other,  Hyungwon could tell this wasn’t just friendship.

 

As an idol, Jooheon had to stop seeing Minhyuk again in such a manner if he didn’t want rumors of his sexuality spreading and Minhyuk would have to distance himself. In fact, having Hyungwon over at his place while Hyungwon worked with Jooheon would work out for Minhyuk (maybe that’s why he was so keen on the idea).

 

Either way, Hyungwon felt like a major third wheel so he grabbed a can of soda and stepped outside onto the stairs to enjoy his drink. He wasn’t enjoying it as much as he was sulking but that was a only minor detail. He was wondering if there was anyway he could get to Kkukkung’s bus stop and just give him one last thank you before Hyungwon settled in Seoul when Changkyun’s voice suddenly hit him.

 

Hyungwon blinked and sheepishly asked Changkyun to repeat himself, running a hand through his blonde hair in the process. Changkyun seemed to choke up like when they first met, but he got over himself faster this time. The urge to coddle Changkyun (or kiss those small cute lips--no, don’t think that Hyungwon) grew stronger and Hyungwon found himself chugging down his soda before he could say or do something stupid and cause an awkward riff between artist and dancer that would get him fired from the job.

 

“Is Jooheon inside; he’s borrowing my hoodie and I need to wash it before our next stop.”

 

His voice was so calm and smooth and...familiar? Hyungwon felt something curl up his spine.  _ Your stop is next _ . “He’s inside, talking with Minhyuk. I can get him for you.”

 

Caught in a rush to grab Jooheon, Hyungwon knocked over his can but was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. Another chill went down the taller’s spine. “You dropped this,”

 

The dancer turned to face the rapper, looking at the can in the smaller’s hands before looking into those deep brown familiar eyes and then, like a lightbulb turning on, everything clicked. His hoodie, his voice, his eyes, his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

 

“Kku--,” Hyungwon shook his head before he finished his sentence and pulled away. Changkyun couldn’t be Kkukkung; why would a trainee be going to Gwangju everyday for two months and not be in a dorm at his company? “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

 

Before Hyungwon could close the door on his way back inside, Changkyun spoke up. “ChaeStar, that’s you.”

 

“Yeah,” replied Hyungwon’s husky voice, back facing the porch where Changkyun stood.

 

“It must be fate that put us together under the same company to perform.”

 

“Fate put us on a bus together for two months, I guess it’s only fitting.”

 

Changkyun laughed and Hyungwon had to turn around to see it, to see how his face lit up and how his eyes and nose scrunched up and it was a really beautiful sight. Hyungwon was honored to see his face without the mask and hat covering up so much of it. A calm silence went over the two before Changkyun’s soft voice came back. “I went to Gwangju everyday to visit my grandmother. It was rough, preparing for debut and leaving so much, but you made it better.”

 

“You don’t even know me.” Hyungwon said, as if echoing his own thoughts about how much he appreciated and liked Changkyun.

 

“Don’t need to know someone for them to make your life a little less miserable.” Changkyun shrugged haphazardly before cocking a crooked smile that did things to Hyungwon’s guts. “I was going to say something yesterday, but it was too public.”

 

“Not private enough?”

 

“That’s...one way to put it,”

 

There was silence again and it was different and Hyungwon liked it but he remembered why Changkyun was here risking paparazzi and fancams in the first place. “I’ll get your jacket, I--”

 

“No need, I didn’t come here for the jacket anyway.” Hyungwon furrowed his brow with a slightly judging face and Changkyun grinned wider. “I came here to say thank you.”

 

“You stole my line.”

 

“Better watch out before I steal your dance moves too.”

 

Changkyun started imitating the infamous Mantis Dance Hyungwon showed the members yesterday and Hyungwon fell out laughing. The poor kid looked ridiculous, stiff arms and legs with a stupid looking expression plastered on his face and his hair swept back from the blowing wind. It was a picture perfect moment, Hyungwon dying of laughter and Changkyun dying from third hand embarrassment, and unfortunately no one was there to take the picture but Hyungwon always knew he would have this moment in his head.

 

And when the last day of promotions came, when Hyungwon’s moment of rest returned to his simple dancing lessons but Changkyun found himself locked in the dungeon preparing new songs, Hyungwon took a bus to Gwangju. Changkyun was at the bus stop to wave him off, 96 hoodie on his back, snapback on his head, mask covering half his face. Hyungwon, who had recently died his hair black once the blonde started to fade, was bundled up in scarves and a beanie, teeth chattering under the black mask he wore.

 

They stood in silence almost like they didn’t know each other, Changkyun keeping his head down in case of fan cameras and Hyungwon avoiding eye contact in case this felt like some sort of goodbye after months being near each other nonstop. He wanted to hold Changkyun’s hand like they did sometimes back at the the privacy of Changkyun’s dorm. He wanted to lean his head in Changkyun’s lap and listen to his laughter and hear the other dancers tell Hyungwon he’s getting too close to the artists when he’s leaving in a few weeks.

 

The bus came and crashed the silence, squeaky brakes coming to a halting stop by Hyungwon and Changkyun. Changkyun looked up for just a moment to look at Hyungwon, who had turned at the same time. A smile crossed their faces, the door to the emptying bus opened and a pile of people came out. Hyungwon took his chance in the crowd and pulled down his mask to give a short warm kiss to Changkyun’s forehead before quickly grabbing his bags and rushing inside as if nothing happened.

 

The warmth on Hyungwon’s cheeks contrasted with the cold outside and he couldn’t bare to look out the window and see if Changkyun was dying in a positive or negative way. He stayed staring down at his lap, wondering what sort of impulse drove him to make such a public move like that. People could have been watching, anyone could have seen it, Changkyun’s face could have been seen, he could get a bad reputation for letting a man kiss his forehead, romantic intention or not.

 

Concern started to drain the blood from Hyungwon’s face as the bus began its journey south, but the buzz of a text reached Hyungwon’s ears.

 

_ Be sure to visit, ChaeStar. And remember to turn on your ringer so you know when your next stop comes. _

 

_ Let’s try to make our stops the same though; I’d like that. Getting off with you~ _

 

And if Hyungwon kept stuffing his scarf into his mouth to shut himself every time he reread the text, no one had to know.


End file.
